Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Você está procurando pela versão portátil do jogo? Principal = é o segundo jogo da série, se passando antes de Five Nights at Freddy's na linha do tempo do jogo. É um jogo indie point-and-click de survival horror, no qual o jogador deve sobreviver às noites na "nova e improvisada" Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear evitando os animatrônicos. Existem seis animatrônicos novos, assim como as versões degradadas dos cinco originais do primeiro jogo, totalizando onze antagonistas. Existem várias diferenças entre a mecânica de sobrevivência do primeiro jogo, com destaque a remoção de portas e adição da Máscara de Freddy Fazbear e da Lanterna. Foi lançado no Steam e Desura no dia 11 de Novembro de 2014 depois de um atraso na liberação da Demo. Foi lançado para Android no dia 15 de Novembro e, poucos dias depois, no dia 20 de Novembro, lançado para iOS. Sinopse Bem-vindo novamente para a nova e melhorada Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear! Em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, os envelhecidos animatrônicos são unidos por um novo elenco de personagens. Eles são amigáveis com as crianças, atualizados com a mais recente tecnologia de reconhecimento facial, ligados com um banco de dados de criminosos locais, e prometem dar um show seguro e divertido para as crianças e igualmente aos adultos! O que poderia dar errado? Como o novo guarda de segurança noturno, o seu trabalho é monitorar as câmeras e garantir que nada dê errado depois da hora do fechamento. O guarda anterior reclamou dos "acontecimentos"; ou seja, os personagens tentando entrar no Escritório (ele já foi movido para o turno do dia). Então, para facilitar o seu trabalho, você foi fornecido com uma cabeça do Freddy Fazbear vazia, que deve enganar os personagens animatrônicos deixando-o sozinho, caso eles acidentalmente entrem no seu escritório. Como sempre, a Entretenimentos Fazbear não é responsável por morte ou desmembramento. Requisitos de Sistema Mínimos: *SO: XP,Vista,Windows 7, Windows 8 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon or equivalent *Memória: 1 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 1 GB *Armazenamento: 250 MB de espaço disponível Recomendados: *SO: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon or equivalent *Memória: 2 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 2 GB *Armazenamento: 2 GB de espaço disponível Curiosidades *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' é o segundo jogo da série com maior número de animatrônicos, sendo o total de 11. O primeiro é Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, se considerarmos os animatrônicos compráveis e salváveis. **No entanto, Sister Location possui a mesma quantidade de animatrônicos que FNaF 2 se considerarmos os personagens da Custom Night e Ennard. *Toy Chica, The Puppet e Golden Freddy não aparecem no trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, embora Toy Chica possa ser vista em vários pôsteres e The Puppet e Golden Freddy em vários desenhos feitos por crianças. *Este é o único jogo que revela toda a data em que está se passando. *Este é o único jogo com dois guardas diferentes (Jeremy Fitzgerald e Fritz Smith). |-| Histórico = Desenvolvimento O primeiro cartaz promocional do jogo foi upado no site de Scott Cawthon no dia 12 de Setembro de 2014. As fotos oficiais divulgadas por Scott sugeriram que os animatrônicos originais caíram em desuso, assim como Foxy, e foram substituídos por novos. Após o lançamento do primeiro teaser, mais duas imagens vieram à tona, com Bonnie e Foxy ao lado de seus respectivos modelos mais novos (os animatrônicos Toys). Mais atualizações no site de Scott mostraram que um novo animatrônico foi confirmado entre os personagens - um tipo de palhaço marionete, que hoje aparece no Canto das Premiações. Lançamento Five Nights at Freddy's 2 foi lançado no dia 11 de Novembro de 2014, no Steam e Desura custando $7,99. Há também uma Demo grátis no site IndieDB. O jogo seria supostamente lançado em 2015, como visto em uma imagem teaser no site de Scott, mas isto foi mudado devido a alguns problemas na hora de lançar a Demo. Recepção Five Nights at Freddy's 2 recebeu, em geral, críticas positivas. Omri Petitte, de PC Gamer, deu nota 70/100.[http://www.pcgamer.com/five-nights-at-freddys-2-review/ Crítica da PC Gamer para Five Nights at Freddy's 2] Destructoid também deu ao jogo uma avaliação positiva. Listagem do Histórico do Jogo Aqui estão listados os principais acontecimentos de . 2014 *No dia 12/09, no site de Scott Cawthon, um teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 foi lançado, com Freddy parecendo danificado e apresentando pequenas mudanças em sua aparência, como se tivesse sido refeito. *Por volta do dia 28/09, mais um teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 foi lançado. Desta vez, apareceram Bonnie, com seu rosto arrancado, ao lado de Toy Bonnie, com a frase "Something borrowed... Something new..." ("Algo emprestado... Algo novo..."), associando Bonnie e Toy Bonnie respectivamente. *No dia 07/10, Scott Cawthon liberou outro teaser, com Foxy e Mangle atrás de uma cortina roxa, com uma placa a frente mostrando o número 2. *No dia 15/10, um teaser foi revelado onde o jogador aparece usando a máscara de Freddy Fazbear olhando para Foxy, com a frase escrita "No place to run... and exactly one place to hide." ("Não há lugar para correr... e exatamente um lugar para se esconder." em português). *No dia 21/10, Scott lançou o trailer do segundo jogo. *No dia 09/11, Scott revelou um teaser completamente preto. Quando clareado, mostrava a figura de uma marionete saindo da caixa. *No dia 10/11, Scott anunciou que a Demo de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 seria lançada no próximo dia. Alguns Youtubers tiveram a possibilidade de jogar uma Demo de 3 noites, em vez de 2 noites. *No dia 11/11, Five Nights at Freddy's foi oficialmente lançado no Steam e Desura. **Uma Demo de 2 noites foi lançada no site IndieDB. *No dia 15/11, a versão portátil de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 foi lançada para Android, e uma Demo grátis de uma noite também. *No dia 20/11, a versão portátil foi lançada para iOS por $2.99. *No dia 02/12, a versão portátil foi lançada para Windows Phone por $2.99. **A partir de uma certa data, essa versão, no entanto, parou de ser vendida. A causa disso foi possivelmente devido às reclamações sobre os gráficos do jogo, que foram rebaixados devido "as limitações do Windows Phone", como Scott descreveu. 2015 * No dia 16/01, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ganhou dois prêmios no FEAR Awards. Um de melhor jogo de horror de 2014. O outro, de melhor jogo Indie''Prêmios pela FEAR Awards. Atualizações v1.03 Lançada no dia 11 de Novembro de 2014. *Um Endoesqueleto Sem Traje poderá aparecer no Canto das Premiações ou no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo. v1.032 *Não é mais possível usar a Lanterna enquanto estiver usando a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. Referências |-| Galeria = Clique no vídeo abaixo para assistir ao Trailer de FNaF2. Clique aqui para ser redirecionado para o Trailer no YouTube. thumb|center|500px O '''Trailer de ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2' foi lançado no Steam Greenlight no dia 21 de Outubro, e no canal oficial de Scott no YouTube no mesmo dia. Foi lançado no Desura, no dia 10 de Novembro de 2014. O vídeo no YouTube já possui mais de 18 milhões de visualizações, e quase 240 mil likes. "London Bridge is Falling Down" A música ''London Bridge is Falling Down, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, não foi criada por Scott. Esta é uma música antiga Inglesa, que fala da Ponte de Londres. A letra e a tradução completas da música original pode ser encontrada aqui. No Trailer, o trecho da música que é cantado é: "London Bridge is falling down, '' ''Falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady." Note que na versão original da música, o primeiro verso é "London Bridge is broken down" e não "London Bridge is falling down", como é cantado pelas crianças no trailer. Isto pode ter acontecido de forma não intencional por Scott, ou pode ser que o criador do jogo tenha escolhido uma versão diferente da música em que este verso é cantado assim. Não se sabe o motivo exato desta diferença ainda. Muitos acreditam que Scott não escolheu esta música aleatoriamente. Acreditam que esta música foi escolhida pois possui um significado importante para o jogo. Há algumas teorias baseadas nesta música, que vários fãs criaram para poder explicar a escolha desta canção. Há também uma teoria muito conhecida entre os fãs, que diz que Scott pode ter colocado uma mensagem escondida na mesma música ao inverter a canção. A voz das crianças, quando colocada ao contrário, parece dizer: "The killer is out. Mike kill all, this is enough. Mike kill all. Mike kill all. Mike kill all, this is enough." A tradução para isto seria: "O assassino está a solta. Mike mate todos, isto é suficiente. Mike, mate todos. Mike, mate todos. Mike, mate todos, isto é suficiente." Apesar disto, cada pessoa entende de uma forma o que é falado na música, e não se sabe se esta era realmente a intenção de Scott ou se foi uma coincidência estranha. Música A música que toca durante o trailer acabou ficando muito conhecida entre os fãs de FNaF e as pessoas chegaram a baixar o áudio do Trailer. Áudio A música do menu. Arquivo:The_Sand_Temple_Loop_G.ogg Teasers Fnaf2.jpg|Imagem promocional de FNaF2 e o primeiro teaser oficial. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|O segundo teaser do site de Scott, com Bonnie e sua contraparte. New_Foxy.jpeg|O terceiro teaser oficial, caracterizando Foxy e Mangle. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|O quarto teaser "não há lugar para correr... e exatamente um para se esconder." A sala é vista através dos olhos da Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. Note Foxy na frente do jogador. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|O quinto e último teaser. No estado original, a foto é totalmente preta. Quando ela é clareada, pode-se ver The Puppet saindo da caixa. Clareados FNaF2Clareado.jpg|O primeiro teaser clareado. FNaF2Teaser2Claro.jpg|O segundo teaser clareado, revelando um "2" no canto inferior direito da imagem. FNaF2Teaser3Claro.jpg|O terceiro teaser clareado. FNaF2Teaser4Claro.jpg|O quarto teaser clareado. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|O quinto teaser clareado. Anúncios FNaF2_Steam_artwork.png|Artwork no Steam. Capture.PNG|Scott confirmando que Five Nights at Freddy's 2 era para ser lançado em 2015. Foxyconfirmed.png|Scott confirmando que Foxy estará em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Fnaf2demo.png|Scott fazendo uma declaração sobre a Demo de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 na Greenlight do Steam. FNaF_2_date_confirmed.png|Scott confirmando a data de lançamento em uma entrevista com a Clickteam Fusion. FNaF_2_demo_release.png|Scott afirmando na Greenlight do Steam que a demo seria lançada no dia 11 de Novembro. FNAF2EarlyRelease.png|Scott surpreendendo a todos lançando Five Nights at Freddy's 2 antes da data prevista. Menu Principal FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|O menu principal com todos os animatrônicos Toy. MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Freddy no menu principal. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Bonnie no menu principal. MainMenuOldChica.png|Chica no menu principal. de:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 en:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 es:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 fr:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 it:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos de PC